It is known to form a two component corespun yarn on a friction spinning apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,368 and 4,327,545 disclose a DREF type of friction spinning apparatus in which a single sliver of fibers is fed into the entrance end of a draw frame section and then fed through an elongated throat extending between a pair of rotating suction drums where drawn wrapping fibers are fed into the elongated throat and are wound about the fibers extending along the elongated throat to form the two component corespun yarn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,909 discloses a similar type of friction spinning apparatus in which a core yarn is fed into the elongated throat where drawn wrapping fibers are wrapped about and wound about the core yarn to form a two component corespun yarn. While the types of fibers making up the sliver and/or yarn fed into the draw frame section and the types of fibers making up the drawn wrapping fibers fed into the elongated throat can be varied to form two component corespun yarns with varying characteristics, the number of different types of corespun yarns which may be produced on this known type of friction spinning apparatus is limited.